


Penny for your Thoughts

by Whispering_Void



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Ejaculate, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Void/pseuds/Whispering_Void
Summary: Given the question, what do you want, would you know how to answer it? Do you really know, deep down, what you actually want in life? Danny used to think so, but then he got asked a question that changed everything...
Kudos: 21





	Penny for your Thoughts

# Penny for your Thoughts

### Nameless Collection

  


#### Copyright 2020 - WhisperingVoid

The young panther, Danny, pulled another rough swallow of the whiskey from the shot glass that the barkeep was keeping full. Around him the club's atmosphere had mellowed from the earlier excitement of risk and reward. It was still crowded, but after sitting at the bar for nearly three hours past the finalist rounds of poker, there was a noticeable hush in the air. If the barkeep noticed, thought, they didn't show any signs. They just kept cleaning and refilling the bar-back while completing orders and, occasionally, refilling Danny's glass. Danny had tried to strike a conversation earlier but the heavily tattooed hog had given him little attention.

In truth, Danny couldn't stop thinking about how he should be thrilled yet was feeling depressed. He'd made it to the finals of the games and still managed to walk away from the table nearly thirty large richer than he'd started. In the last six rounds he'd dominated the table with his skill and impassive poker face. The only competition had been the well dressed canine that had sat opposite the table during those rounds. While others fell away from the table, to be replaced with loser bracket contenders, the canine and Danny had remained up to the last two hands. Danny could still remember the long pauses between each move where he found himself just staring into the cold brown eyes of his competition. Only fate of the cards had knocked Danny to the top of the losers bracket where he collected the pot. Skill and poker faces paled in comparison to the true chaotic nature of the cards.

Despite winning, here he was still staring listlessly at the random events in the club while drinking cheap whiskey and... and what? Danny chewed the thought in his head without a sign of his thoughts on the outside while he sipped the remains of the drink. What was he so depressed about?

"Penny for your thoughts?", a smooth, well spoken voice asked. 

Danny blinked, looked to his right, and found the well dressed canine smiling back at him with those cold brown eyes filled with humor. Somehow, just seeing those eyes, made the club seem a little more lively in Danny's mind as he forced himself to smile back. "Don't tell me that's your pick-up line too", he groaned, remembering how the canine had lead each bet with that same phrase. "It might work to get the hands chirping but you'll find I'm tougher than that."

There was a moment of silence and then Danny felt his face heat slightly in the realization of what he'd just said. He tried locking his responses down, but the canine barked out in laughter that was so infectious that Danny found himself laughing as well. He was being absurd, really. Had he really been sitting here all this time waiting for the stranger in a poker game to come try a pickup line or two? While Danny had to admit the other male was good looking, he couldn't believe himself.

When the laughter had calmed a touch, the canine reached out a hand. His long fingers extended and his short blue-gray fur rippled out from under the shirt cuff with the motion. Danny found himself taking the hand without hesitation and was impressed with the firm grip that wrapped around his own.

"The name is Howard", the canine said with another smile. They double pumped the handshake, but then didn't release their grip. Instead, they gave Danny's had a bit more of a squeeze before continuing, "You're Danny, I know. I appreciate you waiting around for me to finish up the other business I had to attend to. You've got a good poker face, Danny, and I'd love to see just how tough you are."

The grip wasn't threatening, but Danny felt a small sense of nervousness that caused him to chuckle as he pulled his hand back. Well, he tried too but Howard's grip was unyielding. Chuckling again, Danny searched for words that were suddenly all scrambled in his head. "Well, I um. That is", he stumbled, feeling the blush really start to burn under his dark fur, "You're rather forward, huh?"

"You like it when the other guy is forward", Howard said, eyes twinkling in delight. "I'm happy to oblige with that, Danny. My room is just across the road at the hotel. You order a bottle of water and we'll walk over there together."

There was no hint of humor in Howard's offer to suggest he was teasing which caused Danny's mouth to open and close three times before he managed, softly, to reply, "Why?"

"So that I can give you exactly what you want, Danny", Howard said, their voice going slightly lower and filling with a heat that seemed to travel up Danny's spine. "In exchange, of course, for something that I want. Fair is fair after all. I only gamble at the table."

"What do you want?" Danny's voice was a whisper now. So soft he didn't hear himself speak over the music in the club. His heart was racing as images of fantasy and danger flashed through his mind in rapid succession. Howard was very good looking and very much the type of personality that Danny enjoyed in the bedroom. Yet, Danny couldn't remember someone hitting his buttons quite as quickly.

Howard, meanwhile, seemed to had no trouble hearing Danny's soft question. The canine grinned, barring their teeth in a fashion that was all predator. They gave Danny's arm a light tug but it was more than enough to pull the panther from his barstool until they were nearly pressed together. Howard's voice rumbled in their chest as they spoke directly into Danny's ear, "I want you, Danny. Completely and totally. More than you want me right now, maybe more than you'll want me when I have you kneeling, naked, on my hotel floor looking up at me. I want you so completely mine that when you wake up"-Danny felt a brush of teeth against his cheek that drew a whimper from his throat-"you'll think this life was the dream. Give me that, and I'll give you exactly what you want, Danny."

The room swayed and only Howard's firm grip on Danny's hand kept him from toppling over right there at the bar. Danny sucked air into his lungs, suddenly feeling out of breath, as his body shook. He could smell the heavier scent of Howard's body, hidden under the finer fragrances the canine wore. His body was still pressed against the other's, hand in their grip, but he dared not move. Things were moving too fast for Danny to keep up, yet he found himself wishing they were moving faster. In spite of his own rationale, Danny's mind was filled with the images Howard forcing him down to his knees right here in the bar. With a surprised gasp, jumping away from the canine who he realized he had been feeling up in his own daze, Danny stared wide eyed.

"Holy shit", Danny cursed, arm still gripped by Howard. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Danny", Howard interrupted, laughing as he tugged Danny a little closer, "relax. You need some water and then you can explore my body as much as you like for as long as you like. We really should have some privacy though. Now, I've told you what I want. What is it that you want?"

Breathing fast, eyes wandering down to the clear outline of excitement in the canine's pants, Danny thought about his answer for a moment. Swallowing hard, he turned and waved at the barkeep, "Yo, bottled water and my tab please."

Without a care given that two customers were holding hands in a prolonged handshake, the barkeep arrived with a cold bottle of water and gestured to Howard, saying, "Tab was paid for", before returning to his work.

"Come on then", Howard laughed, pulling Danny into a one armed hug and releasing his hand. "Grab your water and let's be off. Try and remember though, Danny. You said you were tougher than I thought."

"Oh I'll show you tough", Danny muttered, sipping on the cold water while trying not to think about how good Howard smelled this close. The canine was just a little taller than Danny so when they walked, and Howard kept their arm around him, Danny's face was pressed into Howard's side. By the time they made it to the door and the cold night air was rushing around them, Danny was leaning heavily into Howard while trying not to let his growing lust between his legs show.

With what seemed to be just seconds, Danny felt Howard let him go and found himself standing in a well lit, comfortable hotel room. There was a single bed, queen sized, in the corner of the room with extra pillows piled onto the mattress. Howard had stepped back and was now sitting themselves down in the only chair of the room with the predator-like grin on his face. Shivering at how that look make his pelvis muscles clench, Danny found his gaze trapped by the large brown eyes of Howard just as it had been during the poker games.

Danny was confused, not remembering most the trip to the room, but for a moment he forgot what he was thinking about. In that long moment of staring into Howard's eyes, Danny remembered he was going to say something and asked, voice a little nervous, "So, what now?"

"Strip", Howard said. The single word filled with raw lust, power, and command. The canine licked their lips and kept their eyes locked on Danny's.

"W-whoa", Danny breathed. He was already kicking his shoes off and tugging the loop of his belt before it occurred to him that he was just obeying a stranger's command. "How do you do that?"

"Do what, Danny?" Howard's voice was soft, none of the power or command showing, but their eyes remained intensely focused on Danny's.

"Make me strip like this", Danny replied, voice a little uncertain as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He paused, just for a moment, with his fingers slipping under waistline of his pants before giving them, and his underwear, a push downward. 

That moment of anxiety that had caused him to pause vanished with relief as Danny felt his erection bounce free while he stepped out of his remaining cloths. Kicking them to the side with his shirt, Danny stood up tall and faced Howard in their chair. He's eyes found Howard's and he didn't feel any embarrassment of standing there naked with his cock twitching with his pulse.

"I don't make you strip, Danny", Howard said, the lust returning to their voice. "You wanted to strip for me and so you did. All I did was help you admit it. You want a number of things you don't let yourself admit. That's okay, it is so true of so many. I understand and I'm willing to help you get what you want. Now, kneel."

The last word was a physical blow to Danny's already shaky mind. He didn't just kneel down like Howard said. He envisioned himself doing it in the word that Howard spoke. He saw his toned body, covered in fine, black fur, kneeling down to the floor with his legs spread wide and his ankles hooked. He could see, in his mind, how good he would look if he lifted his arms over his head, gripping his wrists behind his neck, and presented himself proudly. The images were so vivid, he found himself following them without hesitation until he was kneeling before Howard, chest and pelvis pushed forward. His erection stood out firm, tight, and felt so intense that Danny had to take a deep breath in to prevent a moan from issuing out.

"Very good", Howard said. The canine stood up and slowly waked around Danny's body as he presented himself in the middle of the room. Danny kept his eyes forward, but yearned to see those brown eyes again even in the short time Howard spent inspecting him. Howard finished the slow walk and then sat back down in the chair, but not before they unzipped their own pants and their semi-flaccid cock out.

Danny found himself forgetting about Howard's eyes as he stared at the large member flopped lazily in Howard's lap at the canine sat back down. Even still somewhat soft, the cock was large. The red toned skin covering the shaft glistened in the light of the room as if it were already wet. Danny could could Howard's pulse easily, slow and steady, from the way the base throbbed ever so slightly. More thoughts intruded into Danny's mind as he stared. He saw himself kneeling between Howard's legs, worshiping that cock. He'd keep his hands behind his head where Howard could use them to force his head down until every inch of their cock was in his hungry mouth. Those images followed with ideas of his arms tied behind his back, head forced over the edge of the bed as Howard slowly-

"Penny for your thoughts", Howard's voice interrupted the cascading fantasies playing in Danny's mind.

"W-what?" Danny asked, voice lost. He couldn't remember if Howard had said something before now, couldn't even remember what had happened that he was kneeling on the floor. Looking down at himself, Danny saw a trail of drool sliding down his chest and a thick strained of precum dangling from his cock.

"I know, I've bought so many of them tonight", Howard said, their voice seemingly coming from the chair but Danny was hearing it in his head. "Greedy of me, but I told you want I wanted."

The sounds of poker chips clicking together echoed through Danny's fog filled head as he tilted his eyes to focus on Howard. The canine wasn't moving their lips, but Danny was still hearing them talk. "How", Danny started, his train of thought getting lost with the sudden idea of spending all night sucking that cock only to wake up and suck it more. He shook his head, weakly, and grasped for something solid in his head that wasn't sexual. It proved difficult with the arousal burning so strong and the need to serve Howard growing every second.

"Well color me impressed", Howard said, chuckling, "you are tougher than you look. You've spend, in total, well over ten grand tonight with me at the table. That's an awful lot of thoughts that are now mine. Yet, you still have a bit of you left in that head of yours. I knew I liked you before I even got to know you, Danny. Now, you never really answered my question before. What do you want?"

The words were so clear, so powerful, in Danny's head but he couldn't see Howard's lips move at all. A tiny part of him knew that was wrong, but that part of him was tired. Tired of holding other parts of him in check day in and day out. Parts that didn't want to be in control, didn't want to be responsible. Parts that only got to play in the bedroom when Danny could find a partner willing to be the dominant for a night. Those parts were wide awake now and they didn't want to worry about silly things like how Howard was talking without talking. They knew what they wanted and Danny just had to say the words.

"I want", Danny slurred, more drool bubbling on his lips as his eyes looked back down to Howard's cock, "to suck your cock. I want"-Danny had to take a deep, shuddering breath in as he felt like he could orgasm just from how aroused he was-"to worship you. I want you to take me, own me, control me. Do things to me. Fuck my mouth, my ass, my whatever you want. Make me yours, keep me, use me, and praise me."

"Very good", Howard growled, their cock growing harder as Danny spoke until it was standing on its own in their lap. "And what will you give me if I give you want you want?"

The room was swimming in Danny's vision now. It was as if Howard were a heat source with waves rolling off their body. Danny remembered, vaguely, a club where he'd heard what Howard wanted. With more pleasure building in his chest, his legs shaking as if he were on the edge of an orgasm, Danny smiled, saying, "My thoughts. My mind. My everything."

Hands gripped Danny's head causing him to blink back the white fog that had filled his vision. He gasped, seeing Howard's cock just inches from his face. The hands forced his gaze up and he was looking into Howard's eyes as the canine stared down from their seat in the chair. Those brown eyes rippled with variant colors, soft greens and lush blues. Danny watched as Howard smiled, little flashes of light floating up in front of his eyes as he felt his mind relax. Each flash caused Danny to moan and squirm, his cock throbbing painful for attention. The intense pleasure didn't stop, but just grew stronger. Through it all, Danny held tight to his own wrists and watched the world spin in the eyes of Howard. The pleasure grew, but the craving to find release diminished with each little flash, until Danny was left panting and drooling from mouth and cock with no thought for it to end.

"Suck", Howard commanded, releasing Danny's head.

Danny, melting in the feeling of his body surrendering to the pleasure, bent his head down to the base of Howard's cock. He could smell nothing but Howard and could see Howard's excitement dripping down to the knot already starting to fill. Letting his drool covered tongue start just inside the hot sheath, Danny licked his way up the entire shaft paying attention to not miss a single inch of the soft skin. When he reached the tip he was rewarded with more precum, causing him to wrap his lips around the tip and suck lightly while using his tongue to explore. His own whimpers and moans were met but a grunt as Howard grabbed hold of Danny's hair and shoved his face down, forcing the cock as deep as it could go in the first try. Danny tried to pull back but Howard only let him come halfway up before pushing him down again. 

Letting his head be roughly tugged up and down, Danny focused on collecting as much of the flavor as he could while Howard used his face. Each grunt from Howard caused Danny's chest to tighten with excitement and little moans to bubble out around his lips as tried to keep them tightly sealed on the cock. With a sudden shove, Howard pushed Danny down enough that the tip of their cock pushed against Danny's throat. Danny didn't have time to try and take more before the heavy taste of semen flooded his mouth. 

The moment Howard came, Danny felt his own body reach a peak of excitement and they both moaned together. Howard's moan was deep grunts as he released his load. Danny's moans were squeals and cries of overwhelmed surprise. He swallowed and dribbled semen as his body and mind lost control of what pleasure was. It was like an orgasm, but as if he'd never felt one before as he wasn't able to process the event. His muscles clamped, and released while his body shook. All the while, Howard held their cock deep in his mouth releasing a surprising amount of semen.

When he felt his head final released, Danny fell back to his kneel coughing and gasping for air. His nose was filled with the smell of Howard's cum, his mouth saturated in the taste. He could feel the semen dripping down his chin, onto his chest. He could feel himself still dripping from his orgasm. Looking up at Howard, he saw that the canine had their head reclined back with a satisfied smile as their body started to relaxed after the orgasm. Danny's body, however was still burning with desire and pleasure. He looked down to see his erection as hard as it had ever been. With a shiver he looked up to Howard, unsure what he was to do next.

"Clean me up with your mouth, pet", Howard's voice said even though they weren't even looking at Danny. "Don't let anything go to waste. Don't worry about not knowing what to do and don't worry about yourself. You'll loose count of the orgasms you'll have and still be ready for more. As for your mind, well, we've got the rest of time to put the correct thoughts back into that empty head of yours."

The words made sense, even though Danny didn't think about them. He eagerly leaned forward and began to lick Howard clean with his tongue. Each new taste of Howard's body sending ripples of pleasure over his own body until he was moaning and panting in his task. Danny didn't know how long he worked, nor did he care. When Howard's hand pulled his head up, pointing him to look at the erection Howard had again, Danny just set to work. He wrapped his lips around the tip of the cock and pushed himself down until the tip hit his throat. There he bounced himself up and down, always pushing a little harder, while his body shook with bliss and his master moaned appreciatively above him.

**Author's Note:**

> About
> 
> Something from a collection of my stories that don't follow any particular theme or word. The Nameless Collection. It started with characters that were, literally, nameless. It's developed into an assortment of stories that don't need to start anywhere or lead anywhere. If a character gains a name, there is no expectation they will return.


End file.
